


Drink Me ((Also on probably infinite hiatus b/c again I ran into plot problems and now I'm stuck))

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Drinking, F/F, I have no idea how to write drunk people, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Supernatural Elements, this is probably so ooc but they're drunk so i can do that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: A mix of Corvo Attano getting a boyfriend and the dishonored 2 gang hanging out at various bars. Modern AU.It all started at the Hound Pits Pub.((If someone wants this please tell me how to give it to you, I don't really care anymore))





	1. Hound Pits Pub

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Christmas present for my friend Avery but I have like 6 other chapters planned out welp.

The Hound Pits Pub was always busy on nights like this. Nights were the wind stole every breath, the air replacing it with ice. It was a gathering point, a place of socialization and activity, lit up with life of both fires and the people inside. A place of celebration and joy and laughter echoing through the empty streets. 

Joy except for one person. 

“Another lonely year to look forward to…” Corvo said, taking another swig of his beer. It was his birthday and he was turning 54. Emily had brought him to the pub in an attempt to celebrate, but all she ended up with was having to deal with a sad, drunk Corvo. He could hold his drinks fairly well but once he hit his 7th it started affecting him. He just started blurting out everything he thought was wrong with him or wrong with his life. She had a shot of scotch in hopes it would drown his voice out a bit. While she did feel better, she needed to help him. It was a sad sight honestly, seeing a proud figure reduced to this. There must be some way to cheer him up. 

“Emilyyyyyyyyy,” Covo groaned, “Is there something wrong with me?” Physically...No? Emotionally maybe? What type of wrong?

“I haven't gotten a girlfriend OR a boyfriend in...a long time.” He started, looking down into the beer glass. “And-and even you have a girlfriend so then why can’t I get anyone?” That was it! Emily could try and get him a boyfriend or girlfriend! She tuned out Corvo’s drunken rambling and examined the people sitting at the bar. There was a group of girls chatting-hey that blonde is cute. No, focus Emily. All of them looked to be around her own age, too young for Corvo. There were a few guys scattered around in pairs, none of them Corvo’s type. Her eyes landed on a loner close to their table, how did she not see him? Must be the drinks. Anyway, he looked perfect. Silent, had that air of mystery around him, brown hair, dark eyes. Hopefully, Corvo would like him or she would have to deal with his drunken remarks next year. 

“Hey Corvo,” she said, stopping him mid-sentence; if he was even talking in sentences at this point. “Why don’t you say hello to that fellow right there? He seems your type.” Corvo turned his head up and looked at him.

“He’s really pretty…”

“Then go say something.”

Corvo used the table as support to stand up and walked over to him. He pulled out a stool and said the best thing that came to his drunk mind. 

“Are-are you an angel?” he started with a winning smile. Emily took a shot so second-hand embarrassment wouldn’t get to her. That’s a fun game, taking a shot every time Corvo says something idiotic. 

The man turned and looked at Corvo in amusement, a good sign at least. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. I don’t act like one for sure. You, on the other hand, are definitely something from above.” he replied. Corvo looked at him in surprise. Wh-how-He’ll roll with it but why? Emily had to replay the scene in her head a few times before what happened sunk in. 

“You’re really pr-pretty.” And of course, he had to just go ahead and ruin it. Another shot it is. 

“That is something I can agree with. However, two can play this game.”

Forget the drinking game, just watching these two go at it would be the funniest show on Earth. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she heard a thump in front of her. Time had become an illusion until that moment. She saw Corvo’s head laying on the bar table. The man he was trying to flirt with, d-did he say his name or no? He was looking at Corvo with concern. Emily got out of her chair and swayed when the world spiraled into focus around her. The bar was empty except for the owner of the Pub and the mentioned company. A slip of paper was on the table with numbers on it- a paid bill once she looked closer. A voice was muttering in the background, who-

“Excuse me,” he said, shaking her. “Do you and Corvo have a ride home? He got another drink and passed out.” 

“Yeah, ‘course, I drove ‘ere with him.” 

“Can you help then?” The man gestured to Corvo’s limp body and they got to work dragging him out to the car. 

“I can driveee.” Emily was certain of her abilities, it’s not like she had blurry vision or anything of the sort. 

“How about I drive since I didn’t have any drinks?”

“Three shots isn’t that many…” Emily murmured as she slid into the passenger's seat. They dumped Corvo in the back. The way back to the apartment was completely silent, so of course a forced-sounding conversation was made.

“You got a name?” 

“That’s not important.”

“Okay...wait-wait-wait why did you even respond to him and not punch him?” 

“Simple; he interests me. No one has approached me in years. They say I’m too scary. Right or left at this light?”

“Left. And that’s a good thing. He’s tooootally gay for the strong silent type. Combine that with dreadful loneliness and-and a thousand drinks and you got yourself liquid courage.”

“Then why didn’t you go after anyone back there?”

“Got a girlfriend already and I love her. Wait take that right and we’re home.”

Their home was a rather large apartment complex, at least 5 floors and covering the whole street. Lamps lit up the sidewalk that ran along it and reflexed off the metal staircases.

“We’re on the first floor riiiiight there,” Emily said, unlocking the door to their abode. It was simple but uncleaned. The trash in the kitchen was overflowing, there were stains on the walls, a small bathroom, and a single bedroom. 

“Excuse the mess if you can. I’m movin’ out soon and he’s not home much.” she plopped herself down on the couch and fell asleep in a heartbeat, leaving him with Corvo. Assuming the bedroom was his, he set Corvo down and got off most of his outer garments and threw a blanket over top of him. 

“Now, where is a pen...” he whispered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Corvo woke up to sunlight streaming through the tattered curtains and cars honking outside the wall. He looked down and saw a glass of water and a small slip of paper next to it. He nearly spit out the water when he read what was on it. 

“HOLY FUCK EMILY I GOT HIS NUMBER.”

“That’s nice dad,” Emily responded, holding an ice pack to her head. One thought came to mind: success.


	2. Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rat Dad’s first time texting in 15 years along with lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the Outsider in this AU Isaac Wale. My sister helped with the first name, which was chosen by me reading off a list of names while she held the pop figure and commented on each. Some comments included "not daniel that's a fuckboi name" and "meh kinda." mikaylah helped with the last name.
> 
> btw Isaac is like 40ish
> 
> Edit: GUESS WHO FORGOT AO3 USES HTML??? ME!!!! I originally put the names for the texting scenes in brackets and ao3 read them as tags in html fuck me

“Do you think I should text him?” Corvo yelled to Emily from the other room. She was still nursing a headache from last night, her father yelling wasn't helping. 

“You know more about this relationship stuff than I do!” He shouted. 

“Wait a few days, dad. He’ll think you're desperate if you text right away.” Maybe she'll have quiet for a few days after that. Just a few days…

“Thank you, child!” Emily let out a sigh.

“Sure thing…” 

\------------

He had about ten minutes before he had to leave for work. Corvo could leave now...or maybe...it had been a few days, right? Emily said wait a few days before texting someone you like. He has time. But the courage? Also yes. The only bad thing that would happen is Corvo being single again for another year, nothing new.

So here goes nothing.

~

Corvo: Hello? This is Corvo. From the bar  
Unknown number: hello corvo  
Corvo: I didn't get your name, or at least I don't remember it.  
Unknown number: that's understandable. its isaac  
Corvo: Thank you.  
Corvo: Sorry for whatever happened in the bar. I don't remember much.  
Corvo: I don't get drunk often.  
Isaac: no harm done  
Isaac: you were cute in your attempts  
Corvo: I'll take that as a compliment  
Isaac: anyway  
Isaac: wyd?  
Corvo: I'm old I don't know this new age lingo.  
Isaac: i just learned it from my students  
Isaac: im new to it as well  
Isaac: it means what are you doing  
Corvo: About to go to work.  
Isaac: and where might that be?  
Corvo: This new apartment complex on McKinley Street.  
Corvo: The interior walls have to be done  
Isaac: carpenter?  
Corvo: Close enough.  
Corvo: I have to go, sorry

~

“Emily I did it!” Corvo declared through the apartment. The silence that followed reminded him that she was at work and he should be as well.

She would have been proud of him.

\---------------------------------------

“How you doing, Corvo?” Wallace said when he entered the main room. Wood dust was everywhere and his coworkers were also covered in it. 

“Pretty good.”

“How’d your birthday go?”

“I may have gotten a boyfriend. I don’t really know what to call us yet.”

“Holy shit really? Hey, guys! Corvo here got a boyfriend!” Wallace called to the rest of them, scattered through the building.

“Congrats, Corvo!” Pendle said from a floor above.

“Talk later, work now!” Piero yelled, and silence fell upon them once more.

\--------------------------------------

It wasn’t until hours later that something exciting happened. His phone buzzed in his back pocket, the only thing on him not covered in sweat or dust. Samuel heard it as well.

“Who’s that?” Samuel said as Corvo dug it out. He smiled when he read the name.

“It’s Isaac.”

“Is that the lad you said was your boyfriend?” 

“I guess you could say that. It’s who I was talking about. Is it alright if I respond?”

“I won’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re asking.”

Corvo let out a sigh of relief, knowing that if Piero found out he would be pissed and would probably throw a hammer at him. Samuel always had his back.

~

Isaac: up for lunch today?  
Corvo: I have lunch break soon but not long enough to go somewhere.  
Corvo: Plus I’m covered in sweat and dirt so you wouldn’t want to be around me in public.  
Isaac: that’s fine  
Isaac: can i pick something up and come over there?  
Corvo: Sure.  
Isaac: when does break start?  
Isaac: sorry so many questions  
Corov: It’s chill.  
Corvo: That’s what Emily keeps saying.  
Corvo: I think it means that’s fine.  
Isaac: lol  
Corvo: Anyway, break starts 15 minutes from now.  
Isaac: see u then!

~

“You done yet? Piero’s gonna get suspicious soon.” Samuel commented.

“Done.”

“What happened?” 

“He’s bringing me lunch since we can’t go out to eat.”

“Cute.” 

“Shut up you old boatman.”

“Just saying a point. I’ll be happy to meet him.”

\--------------------------------------

Everyone typically gathered in the same room for lunch. This time they went to the room Corvo and Samuel were working on. Despite being middle-aged men and women, they loved to gossip. Corvo just hoped that Isaac wouldn’t be scared away by them. Unlikely, but it could still happen. 

“So when are we going to meet him?” said Celicia, cutting through the chatter. Everyone else muttered in agreement, waiting for an answer. All eyes were on Corvo. 

Unexpectedly, someone came through the door at that very moment. They could hear muffled conversation between the stranger and Piero, the stranger trying to get in. The thump of boots on stairs must have meant that the stranger had succeeded.

“Corvo? Where are you?” the stranger said. Well, a stranger to most of them. 

“Up here,” Corvo called down. The atmosphere in the room was tense with suspense as if some ancient being was going to waltz into the room.

The stranger who walked in was instead dressed in a brown jacket and jeans carrying bags from the local sandwich place. Not exactly an ancient being.

“Uh, everyone this is Isaac,” Corvo said, gesturing to him. Isaac gave him a shy smile, feeling a bit awkward with everyone looking at him. He slowly walked over to Corvo, sitting down on the floor next to him. There was no furniture in the room yet, in any of the rooms actually. 

“Were sandwiches alright?”

“They look good. Plus I’ll eat anything.” Corvo tried saying with his mouth full. Hopefully that wouldn’t be seen as rude. Isaac took out his own sandwich and everyone else resumed lunch, for it wasn’t very long.

Isaac tried focusing on his food and NOT on how the white shirt Corvo was wearing stuck to him with sweat. NOT on how it perfectly outlined his figure and all of his muscles. NOT on how the dust looked cute with the brown curls in his hair. How was he falling so hard for this man?

“Seems like you kept your looks with age, Corvo.” Samuel joked. Corvo looked at Isaac and saw his usually pale face red with a blush. He let out a small chuckle at the sight of Isaac being so flustered. This, of course, only made him blush more.

“What do you do for a living?” Lydia asked, “because you sure as hell aren't a carpenter." 

“I’m a teacher at the local university. Pandyssian continent, old world history, and calculus on the side.”

“Well, you’re smarter than the lot of us. I didn’t even go to college in the first place.” Martin said. The majority of them had not gone, either from being too poor in their youth or not having the desire. 

“Not necessarily. ‘Smartness’ is relative, not defined by excessive knowledge in one area and nothing else. For example, I don’t know the skills needed for this line of work; such as building a structure that supports itself or how to properly position your wrist when using a hammer. In this situation, you are all ‘smarter’ than I am.”

“God damn, Corvo. Didn’t know you got Socrates with all that philosophical stuff.” Padlock said. The rest of them nodded in agreement. 

“I can teach you some of those things, Isaac.” Corvo started, “if I can come to one of those classes.”

“Really?! Deal.” A huge smile lit up Isaac’s face.

“BACK TO WORK!” Piero yelled from the first floor. Everyone reluctantly got up, muttering goodbyes to Isaac.

“Text you later, Corvo,” Isaac called over his shoulder before heading back down. Once he was gone the others started talking.

“I have never seen you smile, he must be special,” Martian said.

“I think he’s a good match,” Padlock added on. 

“I SAID BACK TO WORK! NOW GO.” Most of Corvo’s coworkers left to the rooms they were working on, leaving Samuel and Corvo alone.

“They have a point, you know,” Samuel said. “I like him; he’s nice, good-looking, and smart. Like yourself.” 

Corvo chuckled, “You could say that.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good afternoon, class!” Isaac said, entering the classroom. His students all turned to look at him. It was unusual to see him in such a good mood.

“Good afternoon Mr. Wale?”

“It is, isn’t it? What a lovely day...” They were becoming suspicious now, wondering if they had all forgotten some homework or if there was a pop quiz.

“A lovely day for me, at least. For the rest of you, maybe not as much. Pop quiz!” The students all groaned as he started handing out a blank map of Pandyssia. 

“Oh, quiet, it’s easy. Just label the regions of the map in Pandyssian.” 

“You’re a dick sometimes, Mr. Wale.” One of the students said a little too loudly.

“Oh, I know.” He said, sitting down at his desk with the biggest smile on his face. 

~

Isaac: hey corvo  
Corvo: I’m trying to work, Isaac.  
Isaac: next date on friday at the hound pits pub?  
Corvo: I won’t get as drunk this time.  
Isaac: sure you won’t  
Corvo: TRYING TO WORK  
Isaac: same  
Isaac: bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikaylah comments (M=mikaylah L=me)
> 
> M: take care of your fucking daughter  
> L: she's fine
> 
> (referring to emily knowing more about relationships)  
> M: wow that's sad corvo  
> L: have u seen him he sad rat trash dad
> 
> (to corvo saying he doesn't get drunk often)  
> M: that's a fucking lie  
> L: next chapter m8
> 
> (to isaac totally not noticing staring at corvo)  
> M: me to outsider me to  
> L: u bisexual bitch
> 
> (to the student calling isaac a dick)  
> M: dick in the streets and in the sheets  
> L: only corvo would know


	3. Whaler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour through Corvo's apartment, as well as a mini one through Isaac's. Emily teases Isaac. St. Patrick's Day celebration gets out of hand a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Corvo has depression and that will be shown in this fic. Since this will be difficult for me to write because I do not have it, I have done a lot of research and mikaylah (and possible others in the future) are helping me. Thank u to Mikaylah for helping me check that in this chapter. Also thank you to Avery for deciding what the outsider would drink and for that very nice suggestion of what Corvo should be wearing in the bar. Love you two!
> 
> This was meant to be uploaded last Sunday but I was super busy with schoolwork.

Work was out early today on account of a holiday. St. Patrick’s Day to be specific. They don’t know how, but Corvo and his fellow workers somehow convinced Piero that today was an international holiday. He didn’t let everyone just go home, the day was cut short. Then because it was cut short, they had to work twice as hard. Afterward, they asked Corvo if he wanted to go to the Pub. He declined, wishing instead to take a shower and maybe have a nice nap. 

\---------

Corvo slowly opened the door to the apartment, wincing as it creaked open. Every bone in his body ached and sawdust covered him from head to toe. He managed to close the door behind him before making his slow way towards the bed. Who cares if he had dust in his bed? He would clean that later. Corvo set down his toolbelt near the doorway and collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to put the covers on. He just...

Wanted...

To...

Sleep…

\---------

Corvo awoke from the door of the apartment opening. He jumped up out of the bed, scrambling to opened the drawer in the nightstand. He had to get to the-

“Dad! You home?” Emily called from the main room. Isaac was trailing in behind her. Corvo slowly moved his hand away from the drawer, trying to calm himself down. 

“I'm in the bedroom.” He said, walking over to them.

“There you are! Isaac was waiting outside for 10 minutes!” Guilt flooded through Corvo. Had he really just left him outside? No wonder no one had wanted h-

“It's alright, Corvo. I kept myself busy. From you apparent expression you have just woken up, and therefore you wouldn't have heard.” Isaac said. He looked over Corvo, noting the dust and the way his body moved; as if still exhausted. 

“Your-um-your outfit looks nice,” Corvo tried saying something, anything, that would drag the conversation away from him. If he wasn’t still groggy from waking up he would have said something better. He looked like a god compared to himself, being covered in dust and wearing wrinkled clothes. 

“Wait, what are you doing here?” Did he just stop by to see him? That would be nice. 

“It’s Friday; when we arranged the next date. And it’s St. Patrick’s Day so I wore green. We don’t have to go if you don’t wish to.” 

“Shit! I’m sorry, I just-fucking-I’m so sorry. I-”

“It’s okay! Really it is.”

“No, it’s not I’m so hor-”

“OKAY SO I can’t stand you two idiots anymore so Dad, you get in the shower and I’ll show Isaac around. Okay?” Emily interrupted. She would lose her mind if they kept going. Corvo grumbled and apology and went towards the bathroom. 

Isaac stood in the middle of the room, feeling lost. He didn’t belong here yet, only being here once so far. He didn’t feel right among the peeling walls and drafty rooms, the roaring of cars rushing through the world outside. The apartment felt like another world, separate from reality. A world where time didn’t exist, where everything seemed locked in one place. Even from only being here for a few minutes he didn’t feel right. Seeing the rest of the apartment would just increase this feeling. Rooms lit by a single lightbulb, barren walls, a couch ripped at the corners from tear and wear, static living in the television. Another world, another time, existing just outside the real one. 

“I’ll show ya around if you want. I know you’ve already been here but I doubt you’ve explored it. You don’t seem like the sorta person to snoop around without permission.” Emily said, guiding him to the right. 

“He’s tried cleaning it up since I’ve been staying here. It doesn’t always go well. I’ve been trying to help except we’re both not home that often.”

To the right was a kitchen. The room was dark, and Emily reached up to pull a chain connected to a single lightbulb. Rotten fruit laid in a wooden bowl on one of the dirty counters. Laundry machines laid against one of the walls, opposite the stove. 

“Sorry it’s not much. You must have a better place than this.” Emily commented. 

“I do,” he said, walking through the living room alongside her. He remembered his first time here, laying Emily down on the torn couch. The T.V. was small and dusty, long antennae coming out of the top. There was a single bookshelf decorating the whole room, hosting only a few books. From the unpainted color of it, Corvo built it himself. “I don’t mind this.”

“That’s good. In here is his room.” She said, opening another door. This room was a lot cleaner. The walls weren't even peeling. Actually, there wasn't much in the walls at all besides a single window. It was...sort of lonely looking. Normally bedrooms reflected the personality of their inhabitant. This one was just completely barren. The only personal items he could see here three photographs. There was a drawer but he didn't dare look in there, that was too private. 

“It is a bit lonely, isn't it?” Emily said, jolting him out of thought. It spooked him a bit honestly, how quiet she could be. Or maybe she just blended in with the rest of the apartment. He sat on the bed, sinking into it. He felt the blankets between his fingers. They were heavy and warm, which makes sense during the winter months. There was a fine layer of dust on one part, where he just slept. Isaac picked up one of the picture frames, one of a woman who projected elegance and had her raven black hair done in a high bun. 

“Who is she?” Isaac asked. Emily fell silent for a moment before answering.

“My mother, Jessamine. Her and Corvo were really close. They didn’t get married but that didn’t mean their relationship was any less than that,” Emily said with a fond smile at the frame. 

“And I assume the other two photos are of you?” 

“Yeah...the one in the white skirt is when I was...I don’t know like 10? And the one where I’m wearing the purple was taken just a few weeks ago.”  
“It’s nice. You both look...happy.” 

“...By the way, I’m guessing you have a burning question about his home. Is that right?”

“Unfortunately yes. Why here? It has an odd feeling-”

“Like it’s disconnected.”

“Yes! Yes exactly! So why?”

“I thought this would be the easiest for him to take care of by himself. It’s sometimes...difficult...for him to do that. As you can see.”

“...I’m sorry. That was rude of me to ask. Another topic perhaps?”

“Yeah! How about hmmmm...OH! Picking out Corvo’s clothes for your date tonight! It’s obvious you have a fashion sense and knows what looks good.”

“Surely you must be joking about that last part.”

“Oh please, he’ll realize how good you look once he comes out of the shower. Anyway, his dresser is over here. Shirts are top, pants second, then everything else.”

Emily stepped back and let Isaac ruffle through. She knew that there was nothing hidden in there. Hopefully. It's only his clothes, why is she worrying?

“Brown somewhere to compliment the curls...green shirt,” Isaac muttered under his breath. 

“Cute. Matching outfits.”

“You said you would be quiet so stay that way.” he said as he continued to rifle through the dresser.

You looking for tight jeans or something?”

“I mean he does have VERY nice thighs-OH SHUT IT.” Isaac shot back at her, a blush forming on his face. She was obviously trying to hold back laughter.

“I can’t. I fuckin-I can’t stop laughing. Ohhhh boy. I’ll see myself out.”

“Shut what?” Said a gruff voice behind him. Corvo. He looked back to greet him and say he picked something out but there was just the small distraction of Corvo being shirtless that stopped him in his tracks. 

If his face wasn’t already red is sure as hell was now.

He quickly turned his head back towards the bed and tried telling Corvo that he had an outfit planned but he didn’t have to.

“I-I have an out-outfit.” Isaac managed to get out. Why was this so difficult? He was just shirtless! Just shirtless and showing his strong muscles and fuzzy hair, drops of water visible on the clear patches and reflecting the light and drawing more attention to him. Not...that...difficult…

“Thanks. I’m guessing Emily roped you into that. Can you wait outside, please? Sorry.”

“It-it’s f-fine,” Isaac said, exiting the room and closing the door behind him. Regretfully, Emily was lying on the couch and saw him.

“YOU’RE FACE! You’re redder than the bricks outside!” 

“Yes, yes, I know!” 

“You’re so gay for him. That goes without being said. Also, I cannot WAIT for you to see each other once dad gets out.”

\---------

Fuck, fuck, FUCK. He shouldn’t have let Isaac see the rest of his apartment. Yes he already saw it when they first met yet he didn’t seem like one to linger. But now he had seen the disgusting place that he lives in. Now he probably thinks he’s dirty and gross and a horrible parent and-

“You okay in there, dad?”

“I’m fine, Emily!” And that was another thing. What had Emily said? Hopefully not anything that would drive Isaac away. She wouldn’t do that, and if she did it would be on purpose. He liked Isaac, he really did. He was so kind, he was brilliant, he liked his friends and his work, he was good looking, Emily thinks he’s good. 

Corvo could mess it all up. Just one Bad Day and he would probably leave like everyone else who he tried to form a relationship with. They always said ‘This is too much work’ or ‘I want us both to be happy’ or ‘I can fix you’ or-

“Sure you’re okay, Corvo?” Isaac said, muffled from behind the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Corvo looked over what Emily had set up Isaac to do. Jeans, a brown jacket, and a green shirt. Wasn’t Isaac wearing a green shirt too when he came in?

He finished dressing and opened the door to see Isaac in something similar. He just had black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket instead. 

“Told ya you had matching outfits. Let’s go. You two have a date.”

“And what about you? Wyman taking you somewhere?” Corvo asked. He just hoped that Emily wasn’t sitting there alone. He wanted her to be happy. 

“They’re meeting us there. Can I drive? You two can have the back seat, just don’t do anything naughty!”

“EMILY DREXEL LELA KALDWIN-”

“Kidding, dad!”

\---------

“Hiya, Em!” someone yelled once they got out of the car. They were dressed entirely in green and had a comically green hat on as well. 

“Hey! Good to see ya! Did you bring me green as well?” Emily said, walking towards them. Corvo stared at the two of them; Wyman putting the hat on Emily’s head, Emily laughing and giving them a kiss. Longing to have the same.

“Ready to go in?” Isaac said, taking his hand. He...he didn’t have too long for it, Isaac was right there with him. He could have the same someday. Finally. Just the small hope of that put a smile on his face.

“Hehe, sure. Don’t worry, I won’t get too drunk this time.” Corvo replied, giving a reassuring squeeze of Isaac’s hand. He thought he would never let go.

\---------

If you were to believe that Corvo Attano would not get drunk and sing on top of a table during a St. Patrick’s Day date well…you were wrong.

\---------

“WHAT DO WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN WHALER, WHAT DO WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN WHALER, WHAT DO WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN WHALER, EARLY IN THE MORNING!” Corvo ‘sang’ from on top of a table. He had a beer in his hands still and somehow got his hands on a kilt while Isaac wasn’t looking. 

“WAY HEY AND UP SHE RISES, WAY HEY AND UP SHE RISES, WAY HEY AND UP SHE RISES EARLY IN THE MORNING!” ‘sang’ the rest of the pub. Even Emily and Wyman were joining in. The pub was once again filled with light and life and song. 

Isaac was sipping red wine, glancing over the area. He should have expected it to be loud and should have expected this to happen. It’s St. Patrick’s Day after all. 

He wasn’t judging Corvo necessarily.

But where the FUCK did he get the kilt from?? They mainly originated in the Morley, Southern Morley because of the solid color. And why was he singing? What was he singing??? It was catchy but now they were singing about ‘feeding them to the hungry rats for dinner’. He downed the rest of the glass, hoping it would drown out their voices. Actually, he’d never heard Corvo sing normally. They were only, what two or three dates in? That’s reasonable. 

“‘Cuse me,” Isaac said to the manager, who had a smile on his face as well but didn’t look drunk. Speaking of drunk, he was already cutting his words short. Maybe he was a lightweight after. Compared to Corvo at least. Or even Emily.

“You were saying something?”

“Yeah um...does ‘orvo come here often?”

“He doesn’t as much as he used to when he was younger. He was a master of this place back then. Always won at games no matter how drunk he was, started a fight with anyone who tried to drug someone AND won. He brought life into this shack every time. Like he’s doin’ right now.” The manager said, pointing over to the table Corvo was at. He started another song now, which queued Isaac to ask for another glass. 

“-SHARING GRAPES FROM CULLERO, WHEN YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE.”

“ON THE STREETS, OF KARNACA, I MET YOU LONG AGO. WHEN THE CITY WAS STILL PEACEFUL AND THE BAY IT SEEMED TO GLOW.” Oh great, now Emily was on the table with them. He looked to the corner and saw Wyman’s golden eyes meet his. They nodded their head and flashed a smile, mouthing the words ‘I got her’. 

“Should we go now? I promised not to get too drunk.” Said a voice behind him. Isaac nearly jumped out of his seat. What-who-nevermind, it was just Corvo. How he wasn’t slurring his words was a mystery to him. 

“Right. I’ll get the ‘ar.” It would be better if they went to his own home. It was closer and more comfortable, to say the least. Isaac tried guiding Corvo towards the car but he ended up leaning on Corvo instead. Maybe Corvo should drive. No, no, that’s a stupid idea. He had 2 drinks compared to Corvo who had twice as many. 

“Are we going home?”

“To my ‘ome. It’s closer.”

Indeed, it was closer, just a few blocks. From the street, Corvo could see the giant clock tower on the University of Natural Philosophy campus. These were higher class apartments, this particular block reserved for teachers. 

Thankfully, Isaac’s apartment was on the first floor. Good for the both of them. Isaac unlocked the door, gesturing for Corvo to enter first. 

The apartment had more rooms than Corvo’s and was incredibly well maintained. He guided Corvo to the secondary bedroom, then apparently changing his mind and going towards the main one. All the rooms had either one of two color palettes. One was a sky blue background with accents of purple and white. A soft look, one of peace and calm. The other was shiny black and different gray’s, feeling harsh and sturdy with not many distractions. They both were elegant. It put his own apartment with peeling gray paint and stained furniture to shame. 

Isaac dropped his jacket and shoes off at the entrance to the master bedroom, with Corvo following. The bed was large with purple and gold curtains draped around it, a soft purple lamp glowing next to it. It looked so soft, so neat and clean. Something like Corvo shouldn’t touch it. 

“Come on, ‘orvo. We’re both exhausted.” Isaac said, already getting under the covers in his clothes. Corvo hesitated before slipping in next to him, sighing as he sunk into the mattress. He fell asleep in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Corvo will attend a class of his and Isaac will attempt to build something. Outsider help the Outsider with that lol. After that will be a "bar" chapter featuring a different pairing this time (Delilah and Breanna)! They will eventually link back to the main storyline but until then imagine it as a one shot kinda.


	4. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvo wakes up in Isaac's apartment after a date, there's breakfast, grading papers, self-hatred, and Emily making some surprising discoveries about Isaac. There's also a rat. What more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I changed my mind on how I wanted to characterize Isaac and who he really is. Also there was too much potential at the end of the last chapter to just skip over it.

Corvo didn’t want to get up, that was a fact. The mattress was oh so soft and the blankets on top weighted him down with warmth. He was on the edge of consciousness, drifting in a void. Maybe he could return, just a bit longer…

His stomach had other plans. The smell of bacon and coffee was in the air and there was no way he could or would resist getting some. He dragged himself out of comfort, not really aware of the world yet. 

Which is probably why he was surprised when he heard someone say his name.

“Good morning, Corvo.” the voice said. 

“Morning...is the coffee for…”

“It’s mine, I’m afraid, but I can get one brewing. Anything specific?” Ohhhh it was Isaac. How was he such a morning person? Must come with being a...teacher, was it? Professor?

“Black...and cream…just a lil bit”

“That’s not really black, Corvo. Oh, Emily dropped off clothes. I guess she thought you would be staying for a while. Which I’m fine with.”

Corvo looked down and noticed he was still in the wrinkled clothes from the night before. Of course he came out looking like shit because that’s just how his life goes, isn’t it? He needed to thank Emily once he got home. Isaac motioned towards a bathroom where he could change.

“Coffee!” Isaac called once he was done dressing, “I’m making bacon as well. You can make something else if you want....I don’t really know how to make anything else.”

“What do you eat for you eat for breakfast every day then?” Corvo said, sipping out of the mug. It was a bit too sweet, but it woke him up enough for actual conversation.

“Cereal. Or frozen waffles.”

“Well, today you're getting Emily’s favorite pancakes. You like cinnamon?”

“I do actually, just...don't make a mess. I'll go to my study. Thank you though,”

“Oh no you're helping as well,”

Isaac put down his cup and looked at Corvo. Well, what could be the harm?

\---------------

Isaac was expecting both of them to be covered in flour and his kitchen to be destroyed. Yet somehow, Corvo was very neat when it came to cooking and the pancakes came out perfect with just a touch of cinnamon. They made idle chatter over breakfast while the world woke up. 

An open door across the hallway caught his eye. From what he could see, inside was a desk and a large stack of papers. 

“That's my homework for the weekend,” Isaac said, noticing where Corvo’s gaze fell, “Grading all my students’ papers. And then making lesson plans after that. I tried getting the school to allow me to take a trip to Pandyssia with them for the final, but the board of directors said ‘oh it’s too dangerous’ or ‘you’re crazy for wanting to bring students to the forbidden continent’ or ‘Mr. Wale-’”

“So what will you do instead?” Corvo cleaned up the plates and they went into the study.

“I don’t know yet. It’s still months away so I don’t need to do it right away,”

“Do they do well? Your students?” Corvo asked, wandering about the study. It was a solid black color with deep purple drapes over the window.

“I hope so. I give them the material but I can’t force them to learn it. Not my fault if they fail the class, I do more than enough. Most of them put in the effort thankfully.”

“It would be bad if you overworked yourself for them. Emily’s teachers used to do that, she had to do very little work,” Corvo said, remembering the days of Emily’s youth when Jessamine was still among them and they were happy in their home. Silence followed for a few minutes after that, Isaac not looking up from his work.

“Isaac?” Corvo asked. He jolted up, surprised as if he forgot that he was in there. 

“Sorry, sorry. Tell me when you want to go and I’ll take you home. Until then you can wander around if you so wish.” Isaac said, digging back into the pile. Corvo exited the study and started looking around.

It was a larger space than his own apartment, having 6 rooms instead of his three. Most of the walls were gray and black with paintings dotting them. The only rooms with a splash of color were the bedrooms, which were light blue with accents of purple and gold. The detailing on the gold was fine and exact, probably done by a professional. Maybe Isaac himself painted them on. Everything looked beautiful and calm…

...yet Corvo couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. 

When he looked around Isaac’s bedroom he found out what it was. 

There were no pictures. None. No pictures of family or friends or partners, not even pets. Just the sea, whales, and distant shores. It was as if he was an outsider to the world around him. There wasn’t even a dining room, that’s how much company he was expecting. Actually the dining room was probably the study now. 

Everything was tidy and neat, the complete opposite of what his own apartment was like. He probably hated being in there with its peelings walls and dirty floors and the trashcan always overflowing. Come to think of it, all he’s done while they’re together is eat and get drunk and leech off of him. No one wants a partner like that. Even now he’s just taking up space in his condo and using his resources. He should just leave now, it’s inevitable, and rightfully so. It would be so easy, just slip away while Isaac was grading the minds of tomorrow. He shouldn’t have to dedicate his time to one lonely carpenter. 

For some reason, his train of thought stopped and he felt like he was plunged into a void of some sort. He couldn’t think, only observe the world of blue around him. It was oddly...calming. No thoughts plagued him as he floated around with other nearby objects. Was this a figment of his imagination? Or had he finally broke after so many years of those thoughts on loop…

\---------

Isaac pulled his hand away from Corvo’s forehead, releasing him from the Void. He had been looking through the house for a few minutes searching for him, only to find him in a state of deep thought while staring at his old bookshelf. 

He knew what thoughts they were, they plagued so many beings down here. So he brought Corvo’s mind to where he believed the most peaceful place was. He felt Corvo’s breath hitch when he first pulled him in but he was calming down now. And he should be coming out of it right about...now.

\---------

Corvo opened his eyes and saw Isaac next to him, eyes lit up with concern. 

“You seemed lost in thought, you didn’t respond to my actions,” Isaac said.

“I’m fine, I was just…” Corvo trailed off. He couldn’t exactly say ‘I was lost in thoughts of self-hatred and then I was pulled into a void or something’ because that would make him sound crazy.

“It’s alright, Corvo. I understand,” Isaac said. It seemed to make Corvo relax, which was good. Truthfully he could have no idea what was going on inside Corvo’s head, nor could he tell what he was feeling. 

“Do you want me to drop you off? It’s completely understandable if you do,”

“No, no, it’s fine. Can we just do something-”

“Calming?”

“Something like that. Just not a lot of noise,”

“Would you be willing to help me grade? Just multiple choice stuff from their last quiz,” Isaac knew that would be extremely boring, but maybe that’s what Corvo needed. 

“Sure. That’s actually perfect,”

“Great! I’d love the company,”

\---------

It was late afternoon by the time they were finished with grading. The company was welcome and the only sounds were pages flipping, pens writing, and the soft caw of a raven from outside. 

“What did I just grade by the way? I couldn’t read it,” Corvo asked. He saw the A B C D of multiple choice questions but he couldn’t read the actual questions.

“It’s in another language, Pandyssian. Mainly runes and symbols. I’ve been teaching it to my students all semester. Most tests are written in Pandyssian to keep their skills sharp, but the translations are always available to cross reference any unknown words,”

“Is this for the Pandyssia class?”

“It’s a subcategory of that, not needed in the class itself, but useful to learn.”

“Is...is there any possible way you would teach me?”

“Do you remember the deal we made a bit ago? Where we go to each other’s work?”

“I almost forgot about that until you mentioned it, sorry,”

“It’s fine, just reminding you of it,”

“Wait so I can visit your classroom sometime?”

“And me with your...workshop? I don’t know where you would call your work,”

“I don’t know either, it changes a lot. I’ll be up for that sometime this upcoming week,”

“Likewise. Takeout for dinner or do you want to be dropped off?”

“Just dropped off please,”

\---------

The car ride back was quiet. Too quiet.

“Sorry,” Corvo said.

“What for?”

“Everything,” he sighed, “For my shitty apartment, for always getting drunk, for using your things, for sleeping in your bed, for being a burden, for-”

“Corvo, it’s alright. I don’t mind, really,”

“Everyone says that and then-”

“And then they leave,”

“To put it lightly, yes.”

“And do you think I am going to follow their lead?” Isaac asked.

“I really hope you don’t, but I don’t want to have my heart broken again,” Corvo said, parking the car in the lot.

“Corvo look at me,” Isaac said, “I vow I will not leave unless you force me to or because I threaten something precious in your life. You do not have to have those same standards. Understand?”

“Yes...sorry you have to reassure me on that,”

“It’s quite alright. May I ask a question?”

“Sure?”

“Were you going to walk out of the apartment back there?”

“...I figured it would be for the best.”

“If you feel like that again, you can come to me. I know you probably won’t, but if you do I will attempt to help.”

“I really don’t deserve you, but somehow you’re still here.” Corvo started to feel surprisingly better. There finally might be someone he could lean on, someone to support him. He wasn’t prepared to completely lean on him because of what has happened in the past, but perhaps…

“You deserve good things, Corvo, don’t deny yourself that. Now go inside, get some sleep. And can you say hello to Emily for me?”

“Of course. Good night,”

Once the door closed, Isaac let out a sigh of relief. His entire being relaxed, his eyes returning to their normal color. 

It’s not that he disliked Corvo. Far from it, he was incredibly fond of him. 

But holding onto this form was harder the longer he kept it.

\---------

“How’d it go?” Emily said, looking up from her laptop. She closed the lid a bit so her father wouldn’t see what was on the screen. 

“Pretty good. Isaac says hello. I was about to have an episode but suddenly my mind was blank and peaceful. I have no idea what happened but it worked,” Corvo said, shrugging off his jacket. 

“You eat?”

“We had pancakes and then a small snack in the afternoon while I was helping him grade stuff.”

“Wow! He got a taste of the world’s best pancakes? I’m jealous!” 

“Do you want me to make you some now?” He must be in a really good mood if he’s offering to cook. Unfortunately, she had things to do.

“Not tonight, you need to sleep.”

“I will, I will. You hang out with Wyman today or were you at your shop?”

“Both. She learned how to deconstruct quite a few animals.”

“That’s great sweetie...I think I may take your advice and hit the hay. Night. Don’t stay up too late.” Corvo said, finally exiting the room. 

“Good night father,”

\---------

Emily waited an hour or so to make sure he was asleep before calling Wyman.

“Hey babe, what’s going on? You do know the time, right?”

“I do. This is important.”

“Shoot. Wait does this concern us or your father or some government conspiracy,” they said, remember the last time Emily called this late.

“My father. Okay so like you know how I always do checkups on who he dates?”

“Please don’t tell me you found out Isaac is actually a dick or a serial killer, your dad seems to really like him.”

“Quite the opposite, I found nothing.”

“Yay! That’s really good!”

“Wyman, I mean I literally found nothing. No social media, no website, no information, not even a birth certificate. Hell, the college it says he went to on the university website doesn’t even exist!” 

“That’s...concerning.”

“Even serial killers and dicks have information online. And this guy has nothing.”

“Should you tell your dad about it?”

“No. You should have seen him when he got back. He looked so happy. He even offered to cook.”

“That is happy for him. But remember, love can’t-”

“Can’t cure mental illness, I know, I know. But it was just really nice seeing him like that.”

“Hey Em?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think he’s an alien?”

“He doesn’t look alien.”

“Maybe he’s from Pandyssia!”

“He would have a passport then. And also probably be a test subject or something in a lab.”

“I’m all out of ideas...unless…”

“Spit it out.”

“From the Void maybe? Like a weird Void angel?”

Emily burst out laughing after that, then quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn’t wake Corvo up. 

“I heard that you know,” Wyman said, sounding annoyed.

“It’s just so- so ridiculous. Sorry, love, sorry. You definitely need sleep”

“I’ll keep an eye out for anything in the meantime. I have some friends at the school who take his class.”

“Thank you! I’ll ask around town about him. We just can’t-”

“Let them know that we’re investigating them.”

“I love how you finish my sentences.”

“Was that sarcasm or actual love.”

“Actual love, love.” Emily smiled at the cute giggle they did after she said that. 

“This is going to be so much fun! Night babe!”

“Good night, Wyman!”

Emily then proceeded to turn off the laptop and fall asleep right after.

\---------

A rat crawled away from its corner in the apartment once Emily fell asleep, counting on its black color to blend into the shadows. It ran through the streets, alleys, sewers- until it finally reached its mother.

“Hello, little birdie. What do you have for me today?” Someone asked, picking the rat up. The rat started squeaking, and when it stopped the person holding him looked very angry.

“Oh, that’s not good. Not good at all. You say there was his aura there, but not him. My poor groom, all alone in the world! How he must be hurting. Don’t worry dearie, Granny will eventually find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation for a week so I may or may not update this depending on home wifi. The next pairing will come in a few chapters. Sorry bois.


End file.
